


Enterprise

by lasairfhiona



Series: Making it Work [11]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finds out they are giving him Enterprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the dateline has the movie (and essentially the original series) set 100 years after _Enterprise_ JJ Abrams opened up an avenue with the mention of Archer and the beagle. I'm running with it...

Len walked into the main hall at Star Fleet headquarters. He knew Chris had a meeting there and hoped to catch him. He didn't come here often but when he did, he liked to take his time and look at all the portraits of the captains. They gave him perspective on what had come before and the sacrifices they made so there would be a Star Fleet. A Federation.

He moved through the hall looking at the portraits, not really noticing the others who milled about the hall. It was always filled with important people, and people who wanted to be important. Skirting around a school group, he stopped in front of one particular portrait, Jonathan Archer, never noticing the other person standing there. When he finally looked around he was surprised to see Chris a few feet away. "Captain Pike?" he acknowledged. When Chris didn't answer right away, he tried again, "Sir?" There were too many people around for him to use his first name although he was certain that would have gotten his lover's attention. When Chris finally clued in to his surrounding he looked over, "Len?"

It surprised him Chris would use his first name in public, and then surprise was replaced by worry. "Is everything okay?" he asked quietly, moving closer to stand shoulder to shoulder with his lover.

"Yeah," Chris answered distractedly. "You know it's said that the Chief Engineer and best friend of Captain Archer was the one that took the picture the portrait is painted from. There something in a log somewhere I'd read that said the Commander harassed him for several days before getting that shot."

"I'd heard that,' Len replied. 

"He's always been a hero of mine. I grew up wanting to be just like him. I'd read them so many times, I probably had his captain's logs memorized when I was at the Academy." 

"I read a little bit about him. Besides the basics we all had to know, I learned more about him from reading the CMO logs. Dr Phlox had a lot to say about his Captain," he admitted. Dr Phlox had been a man ahead of his time I some respects and country doctor in many others. He liked that about the man.

Chris laughed. "I guess its perspective."

Len felt Chris turn toward him, and shifted to look at him. "What?" he asked wondering what was going on, Chris was acting strangely. 

"They are giving me Enterprise. When she's finished, she will be mine."

And now he understood. Len reached out and took Chris's arm and squeezed. It was all he could do since they were in public when what he really wanted to do pull Chris into his arms and hug him. Hard. He knew how big of a deal this was for his lover to be chosen to Captain the next big flagship of the fleet. And he was so proud that Chris had been chosen.

"Gentlemen."

Len, along with Chris, turned to see who had spoken to them. His surprise at finding Chris here was greatly overshadowed by having an elderly, but still larger than life, Admiral Archer standing behind them.

"Sir!" they both said almost in unison and both standing up a little straighter.

"Captain Pike and..." the Admiral ask turning toward him.

"Cadet McCoy, sir," Len answered, introducing himself to the Admiral. And again he was surprised the Admiral shook his hand. He was use to most of the Star Fleet brass outside of Medical, just ignoring his presence since he was merely a cadet.

"A little old for a Cadet aren't you," Archer asked.

"Dr. McCoy," Chris clarified.

"Ahhh... That makes more sense," Archer commented then turning away from him to face Chris he continued, "Captain Pike, I understand you have been given commend of Enterprise when she is launched."

"Yes sir."

"I've seen the specs. She's quite the ship and she carries a legacy with her name," Admiral Archer commented.

"Yes, sir, she is quite the ship and I will do my best to carry on that legacy."

"From what I've read about you, I'm sure you will and it seems as if you have CMO material right here," Archer commented looking toward Len.

"Yes, Sir, as soon he graduates he will be on Enterprise."

"I will?" Len questioned looking quickly at Chris. This was the first time he'd heard Chris make any declarations regarding their future beyond them saying they wanted to be together as long as they could be. Len always assumed that regardless of their feelings it would only last until their assignments took them in different directions. He didn't expect this.

"I'll leave you to work that out," Archer said with a knowing smile. "Captain Pike, congratulations and good luck."

"Thank you sir," Chris said shaking hands with the Admiral.

"Doctor. You'll have your hands full with this one. Keep him in line," Archer told him.

"I'll try sir," Len told the Admiral, shaking hands with him again as well.

Together he and Chris watched the Admiral walk off with an ever present beagle at his heels

"What just happened?" Len asked when the Admiral was out of sight.

"I think he just gave us his blessing in a roundabout way," Chris answered looking over at him.

Turning back to Chris, Len suggested, "Let's go home. I want to congratulate you in a less than public way."

"I like the sound f that."

With one last look at the portrait of Admiral Archer when he was Captain of the first Enterprise, Len couldn't help but wonder more about the man Chris had idolized. After meeting him, he wondered about Archer even more. Maybe it was time to do some research on him and see just how big of shoes Chris was going to have to fill as captain of an Enterprise. If Chris really intended him to be a CMO one day, then he already knew how big the shoes he'd have to fill were.


End file.
